1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device including memory cells stacked in a direction perpendicular to a substrate.
2. Related Art
One possible way to increase data storage capacity in a semiconductor memory device is to provide a larger number of memory cells within a predetermined area. The number of memory cells may be increased by reducing memory cell size, but there are limitations in memory cell size reduction.